House of Night: Burned
by Eleni911
Summary: I recently decided that I just simply can not wait till "Burned" is published. Darn P.C Cast and her darn cliff hangers! So, this is what I think might happen . enjoy, and please review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own House of Night or any of it's characters.**

**Alright guys, I need you all to do me a favor. I need you all to review and let me know if I should just leave this as a one shot or continue. Please and Thankyou! =)**

_**Zoey**_

"Zo. Zo, baby wake up"

His voice sounded far away. My eyes slowly opened as I took in his features.

"Oh, babe thank god you're alright." Heath's arms were around me, familiarity in his touch. Again reality sank in, my mind replaying the earlier events.

"Oh Heath!" I sobbed into his chest and he held me close to him.

"Shhh, it's alright. We'll find a way to get you back." His voice was soothing but I found no comfort in it.

"H-he killed you…" my voice cracked a little. He didn't answer, he knew I was just stating the obvious but I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Heath?"

"Yes Zo?"

"I'm sorry I got you into all of this," I sniffed "I shouldn't have let you come. I-I should've gotten there faster when you called. I could've stopped him"

He pulled me away to look into my eyes.

"Listen babe, there's no way you could've stopped me from coming." He replied with a sad smile. "There's no reason to be sorry for anything… I didn't call you over to save me; I called you to warn you. I was listening in on Kalona and Neferet…"

My heart tightened.

"W-what were they saying?"

"Neferet killed both of your teachers; she wanted to kill you too. He wanted you to come to them willingly; he wants to use your powers. He was using you. I needed to show you the truth before I died. I am at peace now." He smiled.

I bit back a small sob and shook my head.

"I shouldn't have put you through all of that bullpoopie; you could've had a long life, and gotten your scholarship."

"No, Zo. I'm glad you let me be a part of all of this. Life would've been crap without you. I was able to help you. Again like I said, I'm at peace now." He smiled again then gently kissed me on my forehead.

His gaze drifted passed me and his smile widened. "Turn around Zo, looks like there's someone here to see you."

I glanced over my shoulder and let out a small gasp. My goddess sat there, cross-legged in a white fringed dress covered in symbols. Her long, straight black hair lay loose over her shoulders. My memory flashed back to the first time she had ever appeared to me, talk about a serious Déjà-Vu.

"Hello, my U-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa," Her smile was like the rising sun.

"Nyx!" I shouted, voice ringing with instant joy, my sadness momentarily forgotten at the sight of my goddess.

She laughed softly. "Zoey, you do not belong here, my daughter. You are needed back in the land of the living." Her voice was filled with kindness and comfort.

"I-I'm not sure how I got here…" I replied, eyes returning to Heath. He was still smiling down at me.

Nyx nodded, and turned to Heath. "My son, you have done well as Zoey's consort. Although I did not mark you, I still consider you one of my own. You will be rewarded for everything that you have done for Zoey. She is lucky to have had you."

She then turned back to me. I had not noticed that tears had returned to my eyes, and Nyx reached out and wiped a few away.

"Say your goodbyes my child. You must return now. I will always be guiding you." She stepped back, allowing Heath and I some privacy.

"I'm proud of you, Zo. Good luck, I hope you kick that demon's ass real good." He laughed giving me a huge squeeze.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Zo." He smiled then slowly backed out of my reach. "I'll see you again someday. I just pray it won't be anytime soon." He chuckled then turned around and walked back to his fishing pole.

"Nyx… how do I get back?" I asked turning to where my goddess still stood, smiling sadly. "Do I tap my heals three times and wish to go home or somethin?"

Nyx let out a small laugh. "Your soul will guide you back, there's no need to do anything." she replied as my surroundings began to blur.

**_Stark_**

The tears seemed to flow endlessly. I should've been there to protect her! I could've saved her, helped her…some heck of a warrior I turned out to be. One little argument and I already walked out on her.

"Zoey! No, this isn't supposed to happen! I didn't see this! Zoey you can't walk out on us now! Please!" Aphrodite cried, beside me. Darius held her in his arms.

"Z can't be dead!" Jack sobbed into Damien's chest.

"She's not gone…I mean her soul can still come back, can't it?" asked one of the twins, but I wasn't sure who. I began to drown all of the voices out. I was in my own little world. It was only me and Zoey right now, just me and her empty shell.

I let out another sob. What am I going to do without her? There seems to be no purpose anymore. Damn it! Why hadn't I just stayed with her! How could I have been so stupid!

I clutched her body tighter against my chest.

"Stark…" I heard a faint whisper. I instantly pulled her away and looked at her. It couldn't be!

I stared at her body for a few more minutes and when nothing seemed to happen, my heart sank, the last strand of hope I held dissolving as the minutes passed.

Then something magical happened… she stirred and her tattoos slowly began to reappear. My voice was caught in my throat. "Z-Zoey?" I managed to croak.

No answer.

Then her feelings slowly returned. She was alive! I swear I almost dropped her and jumped with joy.

Her eyes began to focus on me and she blinked twice.

"Stark?"

**So what do you think? One shot or continue? Was it good? bad? Made you want to punch a hole into your computer screen? Don't hesitate to let me know. Please??? =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before any of you guys start yelling at me for the LONG delay on my stories, I PLEAD THE FIFTH! Lol, just kidding. I haven't been able to write much since school started, what with keeping my grades up, vocal ensemble, eco club, journalism, my novel and actually finding some time to hang out with friends there has been absolutely no time for my fanfics. **

**I'm so sorry I've kept you guys waiting so long, I typed this up pretty fast so please excuse it's crappyness (if thats even a word(and if it was, I probably spelled it wrong)) and I haven't had a chance to review and check for mistakes.**

**Well here it is, the long waited 2nd chapter.**

**_Zoey_**

"Stark?" my vision was blurred but I could faintly recognize the outline of his face, leaning directly over mine.

"Zoey… I-I can't… I was-"I could hear his voice cracking. "I…thought I had lost you." He finally said, stroking my cheek gently.

He pulled me into his arms and I clutched on to his shirt, unable to control the tears. "Shh, it's alright my lady." He said in a calm reassuring voice even though he was probably sobbing harder than I was.

"Stark, we should at least attempt to get her body into a stable condition…then we just pray for the-"Darius stopped midsentence. "The priestess is well?" he asked in a surprised and concerned tone.

"Oh thank Goddess!" Aphrodite was now at our side as well, many of my friends soon to follow. Everyone was crowding around us now, a plethora of worried voices filling the air. I couldn't make out anyone's faces and the world began spinning all around me.

Stark held me tighter in his arms and began barking out commands. "Everyone shut up and give her some space! I need to get her to the palace now."

We were already moving. Although my vision remained partly blurry, I felt his gaze on me throughout the entire way.

"I'm sorry." He finally blurted out. I didn't have the strength to answer but he knew I was listening. "I should've stayed by your side…I should've been there for you… I do not disserve to be your warrior."

I reached out a quivering finger and placed it on his lips. "Don't" my voice was a weak whisper.

Then the world went black. Again.

**_Stark_**

Her soul hasn't completely returned… I could still feel some of it missing. I sighed as I gently stroked her hand, staring down at her still unconscious form. She's been out for awhile now, the healer says all she needs is some rest. But something is wrong. I can feel it.

"Hello Stark."

I froze at the sound of that voice, instantly reaching for my bow and arrow.

Neferet stood at the doorway, eyes cold as ice.

"What do _you_ want?!" I growled.

She let out a musical laugh. "I have been asked to come take a look at Zoey. The palace healer seems to think that I could be of help." She had an evil look in her eye.

I instantly pulled out my bow, drawing my arrow and taking aim at her heart. "Don't take one step closer! I suggest you leave now, you know better than anyone that I never miss my target."

She only smiled sweetly and took a few steps back, both arms held up in mock defeat. "As you wish." She laughed again then disappeared into the hallway.

I didn't let my guard down, even after she left. I kept myself well awake throughout the rest of the day.

**_Zoey_**

"Zoey, dear. You gave me quite a fright." Kalona stood before me, a sad smile on his face.

"I trusted you! You killed him, you basterd!" I scream, stepping away from him.

"You do not understand, Aya. You are no longer bound to him, you are free."

"Get out of my dream!"

"Come to me, Aya."

"No! Get out!" I glanced towards the cliff, ready to hurl myself down like I had before but he foretold this and blocked my way. Placing his body in between me and the cliff, wings open wide.

"No Aya, I will not allow you to jump again."

"I'm not Aya! I'm Zoey! Get out of my dream!" I yell, taking a few more steps back.

"Come to me, my Aya." He closes the distance between us in 2 long steps, his wings closing around me. I struggle to break loose from his hold but begin to relax after a few seconds. I feel his bare chest against me and begin to lower my guard. _Zoey, do not let him lure you in._

"No, get away!!!!" I yell again, snapping back to reality.

"Zoey!!!! Zoey, my lady! Wake up." My eyes shot open, and I awoke screaming. Stark was by my side, holding me close to him.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're awake now."

My breathing begins to settle.

"What did he try to do to you?" he asks, voice low.

"He-he…" I was sobbing now.

"Shhh, it's ok. He can't touch you now."

**So what do you think? Not as good as the first chapter, I know and in my opinion the dream part was kinda crappy. I could've done better but hey, I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Please let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
